We Own The Night
by Yoha2405
Summary: "Is it alright if I'm with you for the night?" Demi/Selena


_Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story. Anything written here is fictional and for fun._

_A/N: This is a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. Feedback is always appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have this beta'd before posting. I will fix any mistakes later on. Enjoy everyone and Happy New Year!_

* * *

It was a dark and chilly November night in Los Angeles, Selena observed as she drove silently along the beach side road. She was headed to a beach house in search of some peace and quiet; a getaway of sorts. Ever since she'd broken up with Justin everything seemed to have gotten out of hand. The paparazzi followed her around viciously, in hopes of getting any kind of scope they could use. A vast majority of _Selenators _and _Beliebers _were in some kind of virtual war and the massive amount of hate she received on twitter was enough for Selena to stray from her account.

Her mother was very supportive of her decision to end her relationship with Justin, but her manager was a different story completely. He had insisted that she continue with it even though she was done with her television show with Disney. _"The last thing you need is to be type casted for being gay! You're talented Selena; you can make it big time without anyone finding out about this. Being gay doesn't have to define you. You're in too deep anyway. What's the point in coming out now? You'll just be seen as a joke." _Those were her manager's words. He pretended to be caring and interested in her wellbeing, but Selena knew better; it was all about the money. And in a way he was right; she would be seen as a joke, as another one of those 'crazy Disney girls'.

Selena scoffed at her thoughts. "Crazy Disney girls my ass." She mumbled disgruntled because when she thought about it some more, she knew that her manager wasn't right at all. The real issue was how much of a coward she was. If she'd just come out long ago when she was with _her_, then maybe they would still be together. If she'd been brave enough to face whatever was to come by _her _side, then maybe she wouldn't have had to date Justin to cover up her sexuality. If she'd believed in _her_ words of comfort and reassurance that everything would be alright then maybe, just maybe, she'd be driving towards where she was headed with another pretense than needing some friendly company.

Selena braced herself and held the steering wheel tighter as she pulled up to the beach house. It looked like the one described to her and the location was familiar. She smiled fondly at the memory of escapades to this very beach to gaze at stars and walk hand in hand along the shore with _her._ It was Selena's favorite place for a date. She wondered whether the beach house had been purchased with those nights in mind. It was probable, but Selena knew it wouldn't matter in the end because of her damn cowardice.

As she took the final step up to the door, she could hear faint singing come from inside the house. She bit her lip with attention as the piano joined the equation. Selena listened on with closed eyes for a moment; that voice was her favorite sound in the world and she didn't want to interrupt it quite yet. Her hand hovered over the doorbell as her eyes opened slowly. She knew she'd have to ring it eventually so with a sigh she did. She waited anxiously and impatiently for an answer as the sound of the piano faded to nothing. It wasn't long before the door was opened and her friend's arms were wrapped around her neck strongly.

"Hey you." Demi whispered as she buried her face further into Selena's neck. Selena sighed contentedly and wrapped her own arms around the shorter girl's waist as she led them into the house slowly.

"Hey." Selena responded softly; she used her foot to kick the door shut behind them. She took a deep breath and held onto her friend as she basked in the warmth of their embrace. Demi smiled and held back the desire to plant a kiss on the girl's sternum.

"Was it easy to get here?" Demi asked with a hint of mirth as they pulled apart.

"Well its right by our rock, so you tell me." Selena replied with a smile as she referenced a rock on the beach they had claimed as their own when they were younger.

"I thought so." Demi smiled in return and bit her lip as she took in the sight of the taller girl. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white t-shirt under her blue and red plaid shirt.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked curiously under the scrutiny. Demi shrugged with a smile.

"I like your beanie." She said as she reached for it playfully. "It's very blue." She joked. Selena rolled her eyes and laughed softly in response.

"Thanks."

"I like your hair too. It looks nice." Demi commented as her finger reached for a long curl. She twirled the lock in her finger and bit her lip again to contain herself. That was what it was always like around Selena; a lot of holding back and keeping things at bay. Demi wasn't expecting anything from the girl when she'd gotten her call earlier that day. She knew that Selena was sad because she'd broken up with Justin and she would have to figure out what her next step would be.

"Demi." Selena whispered as she reached for the hand that played with her hair. The feeling from such a simple action from Demi was too much to handle. It was stirring too many emotions already and Selena didn't want to feel at the moment. She couldn't allow herself to melt into the puddle she always did when she was around Demi. It would just end up hurting them both in the end because she knew that she wasn't ready to give Demi what she deserved; a real relationship.

"Selena." Selena gulped when she saw the glint in Demi's eyes. She licked her lips nervously and looked aside momentarily. Demi smiled when she saw the effect she had on her friend.

"Is it alright if I'm with you for the night?"

Selena hoped that her question would make the conversation stray from where it was headed. It seemed however, the question only fueled Demi's mischievousness. Her hand was soon held in the shorter girl's own as a soft thumb caressed her.

"You want to be with me for the night?" She asked softly with a raised eyebrow.

"We can drive somewhere." Selena answered nervously. She knew if they stayed put things would heat up quickly. Demi looked at the girl bewildered. "Or we can just go outside and watch stars." Demi's expression changed to one of amusement as she observed the taller girl's struggle to establish their activity for the evening. "We can even go dancing if you want or sing here. Do whatever you think." Selena said breathily as she felt Demi's fingers trail upward. She was softly caressing her forearm with a smile on her face as she waited for Selena to finish her ramble. "As long as I'm with you." Demi nodded.

"Why me?" Demi asked curiously regardless of the fact that she and Selena both knew well exactly why she'd gone to her and no one else.

"You're my girl, you know?" Demi smiled and looked down to hide the sudden blush she could feel rising on her cheeks.

"I thought I _was _your girl."

"You'll _always _be my girl, Demi." Both girls understood the meaning behind Selena's words. For Demi they were more comforting than anything else; it meant that there would always be that spot in Selena's heart that nobody held but her. And that thought would always be enough to give Demi some hope that one day they'd come back together like they were before –when they hadn't returned from filming Princess Protection Program- and Selena hadn't ended it between them.

"Well, there's this one place we can go and you wouldn't have to worry about being seen or anything like that." Demi said in response to Selena's earlier ideas about going somewhere.

"That's unlikely."

"You made it here without anybody on your trail right?"

"I think so, yeah."

"I have ways of keeping it that way." Demi replied airily.

"How? We're Demi _Lovato_ and Selena _Gomez_." Selena said through narrow eyes.

"Believe it or not, not everybody knows who you are." Demi joked.

"Maybe, but everybody knows who Demi _fucking _Lovato is." Selena had been so lost in her words that she hadn't even noticed the motion of her hands tracing the curve of her friend's hips. Demi raised an eyebrow pleased and took a step forward.

"Like what you see?" Selena's hand retracted immediately and it was her turn to blush.

"No." Demi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't." She placed her hand on her hip as she looked at her friend amused.

"I mean I do. No, that's not right." Selena groaned in her failed attempt at nonchalance. "You know what I mean, jerk." Demi nodded between small giggles. She decided that she'd continue her teasing later on that evening.

"So are we headed out or not?"

"Lead the way."

-X-

Selena's eyes flitted from side to side as she took in her surroundings. Groups upon groups of women were aligned in front of various night clubs and bars, while other groups stood by their cars with music blasting full force. The amount of men Selena saw could have been counted with a single hand. She had begun to understand just why Demi assumed they wouldn't have to worry about being spotted. Everybody was in their own little world, paying only mind to their drinks, music or the girl linked to their arm. Selena chuckled lowly and glanced at Demi who stood with crossed arms and a smug expression on her face.

"You brought me to the Abbey, Demi. Really?" The girl's response was a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

"I thought you wanted to have some fun." Demi responded slyly as she reached for her friend's hand and tugged lightly so they were walking towards the bar.

"So you brought me to a lesbian bar?" Selena asked with a smile as she too tugged on her friend's hand causing the girls to stop mid stride. They faced each closely.

"I thought you'd like it." Demi whispered while toying with Selena's fingers soothingly. She really believed that Selena was in need of being in a place where she wouldn't be easily detected; a place where she could be herself and not feel judged by anyone around her. Selena looked into chocolate brown eyes and nodded softly.

"I do. I'm just kind of scared is all."

"You have nothing to be scared of. I'm here, okay?" Selena nodded and readjusted their hands so their fingers were intertwined. Demi's words of reassurance were enough to give her that final boost of confidence to let go and try to have fun.

They reached the door and it seemed as though nobody really did know who they were. Either that or nobody cared enough to make a skeptical of things. Demi smiled happily and hooked her arm around Selena's as they walked through the sea of people by the front of the bar. Selena smiled at the feeling of Demi's warm cheek pressed against the skin of her arm.

Several people in the bar greeted Demi warmly. The girl explained that they were acquaintances and people that she'd met on nights out with some of her friends. Selena nodded and held back jealously from the thought of Demi possibly being with someone else. She knew Demi wouldn't just sit around and wait for her to pull her head out of her ass, but she didn't think Demi would actively pursue anybody but her. It was a selfish part on Selena's behalf, but she could only hope that she was right. It hurt too much to think otherwise.

It wasn't long until Demi spotted a small table by a wall where they could take a seat. It was by the dance floor, but not too close where the music might impede conversation. Demi stood to get some drinks to start off the night and returned with them promptly.

"So, you've been here before." Selena stated as she swirled her straw about in her drink. It wasn't a question as much as it was Selena putting pieces together.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Nick loves it here."

"Nick? _Jonas_? Are you serious?" Selena asked with a laugh.

"It's his favorite place ever. The girls love him, he loves the attention and his boyfriend thinks it's cute."

"Boyfriend?" Selena questioned.

"Boyfriend." Demi responded with a smile. Selena nodded and took a sip from her Manhattan. "Oh come on Sel, don't act so surprised. You already knew he was into guys."

"Sure, but I didn't think he'd ever do anything about it. I mean, that's why he and I got together. Remember?"

"Oh I remember alright." Demi replied saucily as Selena laughed softly.

"Hey Demi." The girl's attention drifted from one another to the figure that stood next to their table. It was a tall brunette, didn't seem much older than them. Her eyes were fixed on Demi. Demi smiled wide and stood cheerily to hug the girl. Selena pursed her lips to hold back her jealously yet again and took another sip from her drink. She wasn't used to drinking so she could already feel warmth spread through her just as she gulped.

"This is Selena." Demi said as she looked at her friend with moon eyes. Selena's jealously died down slightly because of the look she received from the shorter girl.

"Hey." Selena said nicely without bothering to stand as Demi did.

"Charlie. Nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan." Demi giggled and took a seat.

"She really is. When we first met she wouldn't stop saying how _amazing _it would be to meet _the _Selena Gomez." Demi said as she pointed towards an empty seat nearby. "Come on, pull that chair over here."

"Demi." Selena said under her breath. She wasn't sure whether she could trust the stranger. Demi seemed very at ease with her, however, so she opted to give the girl a chance.

"It's okay; I don't want to interrupt anything." Demi looked at Selena as she awaited her next move. She didn't want to push things with Selena, so she left it up to her to tell the girl whether she should ultimately join them or not.

"Would you get the chair if _the _Selena Gomez asked you to?" Demi smiled at her friend and winked proudly at her. She wasn't sure if it was the environment or the drinks she'd had, but Selena seemed to be easing up and letting go of her worries. Charlie hopped several times before coughing to cover it up and pulling the chair up to the girls promptly.

"How about I get you a drink?" Demi offered. Charlie nodded and Demi looked at Selena questioningly. "You need a refill hot stuff?" Selena blushed and shook her head. She wasn't quite ready for a refill. Demi nodded and went off to the bar area. Charlie was quiet for a moment as she avoided eye contact with Selena. Selena smiled amused and waited for anything from the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this weird." Charlie finally said with a sigh. "It just that I can't believe it, you know?"

"I guess." Selena replied with a laugh.

"I never thought something like this would ever happen."

"Like what?"

"You and Demi together at the Abbey."

"I'm not… Wait. What?" Selena was confused. She thought the girl was excited about meeting her. Apparently she had things mixed up.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'Demena'?" Selena looked on in confusion hoping it would be enough of an indication for the girl to continue. "It's kind of hard to explain this without creeping you out I guess."

"Hit me with your best shot, Charlie." Selena already had an idea where the conversation was headed. As she thought about it more and more, she recalled seeing the term in places like Tumblr and Twitter on numerous occasions.

"Well, you know how there's a crazy fan girl group for Robsten which stands for Robert and Kristen?" Charlie started.

"Yes?" Selena drawled slowly.

"You and Demi are 'Demena'." Selena took a moment to process it and smiled softly. "There are a bunch of people out there, like me that think you and Demi would make an amazing couple." Charlie finished meekly.

"I happen to think we'd be an amazing couple too." Selena shivered when she felt Demi's hot breath against her ear. She inhaled deeply once she detected that Demi was on the prowl and the girl wouldn't give up until she had her way. Selena was ready to put up a fight, she wouldn't allow herself to fall into temptation. At least that was what she would repeat to herself in hopes that maybe she'd follow through.

"Oh god." Charlie whispered as she averted her gaze. "Sorry."

Demi laughed and resumed her seat in front of Selena.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Charlie was telling me about Demena." Selena said.

"Cute isn't it?" Demi asked as her finger traced the edges of her drink. Selena bit her lip while she nodded. "Did she tell you about the stories?"

"No! You'll make us seem like perverts." Charlie interjected.

"What stories?" Selena asked curiously.

"They're stories about us and how fans think things could have, would have, should have happened between you and me."

"That doesn't seem perverted." Selena said with a giggle. Demi observed the girls glass and noted that it was empty. Selena seemed to be tipsy already so Demi decided she wouldn't bring up the topic of refill unless she sobered up a little.

"Did I mention we have loads of sex in their stories?"

"What?"

"Demi." Charlie whined while Selena blushed in her seat.

"They're some pretty good ones as a matter of fact." Demi said with mirth.

"You've read them?" Selena asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"What'd you think?" Charlie asked surprised that she actually took the time to read them.

"I think that you guys pose a lot of interesting theories that kind of hit home." Demi said softly as she looked at Selena. Charlie nodded and looked between the girls who looked suddenly looked entranced with one another; she took that as her cue to leave.

"They hit home how?" Selena asked.

"You know how I feel about you, I _know _how you feel about me and yet here we are pretending there's nothing going on between us." Demi explained with an intense look at the taller girl. Selena licked her lips. She couldn't and wouldn't deny that she was in love with the girl. Demi knew it, she was right, but Selena was still a coward.

"Dance with me?" Demi sighed, but smiled as Selena stood and took her hand in her own. Demi knew dancing was Selena's way of straying from feelings and although she wanted to talk some more, she was actually happy to be able to dance with the girl.

"I love this song!" Demi said excitedly as she started moving along to a remix of a Christina Aguilera and Maroon 5 song. Selena giggled and joined the girl on the dance floor. They goofed around and bounced about happily as the song came to a finish. Nicki Minaj's Super Bass slowly mixed into the equation and Selena squealed. Demi laughed at the girl's reaction as she placed a hand on her cheek and stepped closer to her. "Rap for me." Selena grinned as she recalled her Youtube video and started rapping along with the song as they danced with one another.

Demi wasted no time in moving things along. Demi bit her lip as she placed her hands behind Selena's neck and pulled the girl closer to her. She slipped a leg between Selena's and started moving along to the beat. Their hips rocked slowly together as the song continued in the background. Selena was too focused on the heat emanating from between her legs to keep rapping. Demi fingers fanned through her hair and she inhaled deeply to reel in the desire to _take _the girl then and there. Selena fought with herself internally as her hands lowered themselves on their own accord and her fingers pressed firmly against her lower back to increase the contact between them.

Selena's heart raced as Demi whimpered wantonly in her ear. It was too much to handle; the feeling of rapid breaths against her neck, the way Demi's leg pressed against her so _deliciously _as they moved in sync and then Demi only made matters worse. Selena was taken by surprise when Demi dragged her towards a nearby wall. Selena grunted when her back hit the wall behind her, but she moaned lowly when she felt Demi's glorious ass pressed against.

"Fuck." She hissed as her lands handed on Demi's insistent hips. Demi grinned when she felt how warm Selena was. She snaked an arm around Selena's neck as her back met her front completely. She felt pert nipples against her back and licked her lips readily; she _craved_ the girl. Selena breathed in short puffs of air as she adjusted her head and placed her chin on Demi's shoulder as she felt nimble finger resume their patterns in her hair. The music had been long since forgotten. Music meant nothing when all they wanted to do was consume one another. Selena berated herself for ever letting things get as far as they'd gotten, but she didn't bother stop any of it at that point. "I want you so much." She whispered as her lips traced the expansion of Demi's neck. Demi turned abruptly and placed both hands on the wall behind Selena.

"Then have me Selena. _Take me._"

-X-

The ride back to Demi's beach house had been quite the ordeal; what with Demi and Selena being all over one another, but they'd made it back and things were heating up quickly. Selena's back collided against Demi's bedroom wall as Demi crashed their lips together. Their bodies melded perfectly as hands roamed purposely in attempts to touch every space available to touch. Selena's hands sought out that perfect ass and she squeezed it with intent causing the Demi to whimper against her lips.

Selena switched their positions so Demi was the one pressed against the wall. Demi wrapped her right leg around Selena's waist in hopes of getting closer to the girl, as if it was possible to get any closer. Their breaths intermingled as they started up the rocking they had going on in the bar. Each push and pull, rock and _thrust_ , further churned the fire that had been building up inside the girls.

Demi grew impatient with desire and pushed the girl on her bed and resumed their kissing. Selena was quick to remove Demi's vest and start unbuttoning the white shirt she had on. She licked her lips with anticipation as more and more milky skin became visible to her. Demi grinned and removed the girl's hands from her shirt. She continued the task on her own as she made sure to tease Selena sufficiently.

"Always flawless." Selena whispered while wrapping her arm around Demi's waist to pull her back in bed with her. Selena held Demi's wrists in her hands and placed them above her head as she assaulted the girl's neck. Demi moaned and bucked her hips as her pussy throbbed for attention. Selena's tongue worked circles against her neck as she sucked and nibbled on the soft skin beneath her lips. Selena felt faint bumps under her fingers where she held Demi's wrists. Demi tensed slightly and Selena shushed her comfortingly as she pulled Demi's hands upwards slowly and kissed both wrists bountifully. Demi bit her lip and nearly cried; not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy because she had this beautiful girl loving her. "_Flawless._" Selena repeatedly firmly.

Clothing was tossed around and forgotten somewhere along the floor as the girls immersed themselves in one another. "I missed you." Demi moaned deeply as Selena's tongue lavished her right nipple. "So fucking much." She added as Selena's naked thigh came into contact with her wet pussy. Selena grinned while moving from one hardened nipple to the next. Demi's fingers itched to touch and her hand ended up on Selena's left breast. Selena groaned as Demi played with her nipple.

"I missed you too." Selena whispered as she pulled away and began placing wet open mouthed kisses to Demi's ribs. The girl would shiver each time which further fueled Selena's ministrations. Her fingers tweaked and pinched a rosy nipple as her tongue darted out against the smooth stomach in its reach. Demi internally begged the girl to continue her descent, but Selena stopped mid stride when ink came to her attention. There on Demi's hip was a small tattoo. "When did you get this?" Selena asked as she moved down slowly between the girl's legs. Demi inhaled sharply. _Fuck._ How was she supposed to think let alone talk when Selena's mouth was inches away from her pussy?

"I-I got it two years ago. It was my first tattoo." Selena smiled and traced her fingers against the small printed 'SG4DL'.

"Your first?" Selena asked as she kissed Demi's thigh twice.

"Yes, just like you." Selena felt a surge of wetness between her legs as she remembered their first time. It had been messy and full of sand, but it had been perfect in every way. Her hands followed a path from her ass, down her thighs and up again as Demi placed her legs in a comfortable position. "Wait!" Selena raised her head in confusion, she was just about to wrap her lips around Demi's clit.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Come here." Demi whispered. Selena immediately slid her way up the bed so she was propped up above Demi. Demi hissed when she felt just how wet Selena was against her thigh. "I want you to fuck me with a strap-on."

"I didn't …"

"I bought a strap-on today." Demi said with a sudden wave of shyness.

"Why?" Selena asked. She then scolded herself for asking such a silly question.

"I bought it after you called. I was secretly hoping you'd want to use it if we got this far." Selena nodded in understanding and contemplated the request for less than a second before she agreed. Demi pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues massaging one another's just right causing chills to run down their spines and goose bumps to pop up. She'd whispered where the strap-on was located and waited impatiently as the girl went to the bathroom to put it on. It wasn't long before Selena stepped back into the dim room. Demi licked her lips as she felt Selena's body on hers once again.

"I've never done this before." Selena whispered as she kissed Demi's pulse point gently.

"Me neither."

Selena nodded with more confidence and kissed Demi slowly. Their lips touched softly as they built up that fire once again. Selena's fingers went back to pinching Demi's nipples as she squirmed with pleasure and need. There was only so much teasing the girl thought she could take and she was getting to her breaking point. Her pussy throbbed like never before and her heart raced rapidly against her chest; she was about to make love to Selena again.

"Fuck, _yes!_" Demi moaned as she felt Selena's deft tongue trace shapes against her clit. The way she would move her tongue one way and then she'd come right back so _fucking _good the other. Demi's hands flailed about, first holding onto her own hair as her pleasure overtook her and then in Selena's hair as the girl started sucking on her pussy the way only she knew how to. "_Baby_." Demi feared Selena had been scared off by the term, instead she was fueled by it. Selena's mouth was on hers immediately, giving and demanding so much love; love that Demi was so willing to give.

Selena propped herself on her left arm as she reached down with her right to adjust herself and enter the girl. She didn't want to hurt her so she made sure to take as much of Demi's wetness in her hand and stroked the appendage with it. "What's that?" Selena asked as a slight vibration reverberated against her thrumming clit.

"It's the insert." Demi explained with closed eyes as Selena placed the head of the appendage against Demi's weeping pussy. Demi whimpered softly as Selena pushed just the tip of it inside the girl. The insert was working at just the right pace and Selena had to restrain herself from thrusting. Selena placed a hand on Demi's cheek until dark brown eyes were looking back at her and then she thrust all the way. "Oh my god."

Demi bit her lip as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate the welcome intrusion. Selena watched on with so much lust as she waited for an indication that she could go on. Demi placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeply as her other hand wound on Selena's ass as she guided her further inside. Both girls gasped and held tighter to one another once Selena was fully fledged inside of Demi. And then all restraints were long forgotten.

They began a slow and steady rhythm of rocking. Selena assaulted the girl's neck as her thrust grew with force. Demi moaned and wrapped her legs around Selena's waist once she felt fully adjusted. "Shit, that feels so good." Selena bit Demi's shoulder lightly as the new position moved the insert to a perfect spot against Selena's clit. Demi grinned sexily and bit her lip as she thrust at the same time as Selena and _fuck, _it was the best feeling ever. Selena was hitting something inside of her that made her lose her breath every time.

"There baby, right there." Demi whispered as Selena moved her hips slower and deeper inside of her. "Fuck, you're so goddamn sexy." Selena licked her lips before claiming Demi's in another searing kiss. Demi's legs tightened around the taller girl's waist to pull her closer. "I've wanted you for so long." Selena groaned and nodded as she thrust faster. "I love you so much." Thanks to those words something in Selena snapped. Demi screamed in pleasure as the girl accelerated her thrusts as she pushed deeper to hit that spot inside of her again. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck, _so fucking good baby." Their slick bodies met repeatedly as Selena pounded into the shorter girl with purpose.

"I love you!" Selena moaned as she felt herself near her peak. Demi whimpered and moaned with each thrust. The heat between them was almost suffocating. Kissing was no longer an option because breathing was becoming harder and harder as they thrust into each other. Demi's nails scratched down Selena's nails at the sight of full breast swaying atop her with each movement. "I've never stopped loving you." Selena groaned. She could feel Demi's pussy tightening as she too came close to her release. She reached down with her right hand and rubbed taut and short circles against Demi's clit. They were goners after a few well-placed thrusts.

Demi's right hand held tightly to Selena's hair as the other clung to her ass to keep her in place. Selena buried her face in Demi's neck as they shook and trembled with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Demi rubbed soothing circles against Selena's back as she enjoyed the warmth of the girl's body. It wasn't until she felt warmth against her neck that she placed both hands on Selena's face and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked concerned. She thought Selena had enjoyed everything as much as she had.

"Nothing's wrong." Selena assured.

"But you're crying." Demi said as she wiped away the tears from the beautiful face in her hands.

"I know it's ridiculous, but I felt so much that it overwhelmed me to the point of tears." Selena answered softly. Demi smiled softly and nodded. She was glad to know everything was alright; even if just for the moment. Selena pulled out of Demi slowly and tossed the strap-on aside as she readjusted her position in bed with Demi in her arms.

"What now?" Demi asked softly with a yawn. Selena breathed deeply and kissed her head.

"How about we worry about it tomorrow?" Selena asked.

"Are we just gonna brush it under the rug?"

"No. I'm sorry for the times we did because of me."

"Don't be sorry." Demi snuggled closer into Selena and draped a long leg across her waist. Selena's hands traced smooth skin as she held her tight.

"I don't think I'm ready to come out just yet."

"I know." Demi replied sadly.

"But I'm ready to work on it now."

Demi smiled and nodded against Selena's chest as she rested her eyes. Demi knew they were far from perfect and things wouldn't just turn around from one day to the next, but Selena was ready to work on their relationship. In the end it didn't matter whether she came out soon or not because they were together and together they'd face that obstacle whenever it came around.


End file.
